


Our defenseless love

by Bumblebee_01



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series, Naruto, crossover - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT!!!, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:06:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblebee_01/pseuds/Bumblebee_01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why me?" I whisper to my self as I run further, deeper into the woods trying to escape the pain that I feel buring deep within me. The furry little ears on my head twitch at the sound of the snapping twigs under my feet and the low hanging branch's that break on contact to my skin, leaving angry marks and little scratches upon my skin. I feel tears streaking down my face as I think of the betral that marks my heart like a unwanted child. I hear my salvation in the distance, pounding, that crazes the tree tops and my broken heart like a loving, lover. I break through the last of the grabby branches. I fall to my knees in relief, frustrated tears dripping down my face as I take in my safe heaven...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first actual story's so please don't judge!!!!;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Akihito eavesdrops on is fathers conversation he finds out something about his father he wished wouldn't have...

* * *

The few last sun beams that lasted in the sky were sparkling around the lone figure that lay tensely across the manor like roof. He lay there his perky little wolf ear pressed gently against the bumpy texture. The petite figure laid there as the burning ambers disappeared behind the forest that towered over most of the houses that were nearer to the shadow filled forest. The little furry ear twitched at the sound of the 'adults' below talking about him and his not-so-secret obsessed sakazaki.

"So I take it your son doesn't like my son then.", said a gruff voice of the alpha that has been visiting the manor for some time now. The figure atop the roof adjust themselves at the thought of ever 'liking' such an abusive, player like sazumaki. "Well, not so much. He spent the entire night talking about his faults.", sighed out a worn out voice. The little figure flinched at the sound of the worn down voice.

O.O Later into the conversation O.O Akihito's P.O.V. O.O

I shift my legs a little resisting the urge to shake out the numbness in them. "Well it doesn't really mater what your son wants. My son... 'loves' him so he should be happy with that.", Stated a watery, drunk voice. 'Love...LOVE, yeah right he only loves the fact that my family is well known and that I'm a pure breed omega. It doesn't matter though, my dad couldn't possibly give my freedom over to these people...could he?' I thought to my self as I tensed up.

There's a brief pause, and then a sigh," I guess, it's better than him wi-". I didn't stay to hear the rest of that stinging sentenced, as I leaped off the burgundy colored roof and onto the slippery, wet floor.

I looked in the opposite direction from the house full of memories, as I take off running, I let my feet carry me away from the white bricked house.

I didn't think of where I was going as I let my feet carry me across the opening and into the seemingly empty forest. My lungs started to burn as I looked up into the sky letting the moon light wash over me, like it was trying to strip me of my emotions and leave only the serenity, but to me serenity wasn't enough.

I continued to run as my body tore through the peaceful silence that covered the forest like a blanket. I feel almost claw like tips scrape across my milky skin, as my body rams trough the droopy tree branches. I blink away tears as I redirect my internal compass, unknowing of the ungrounded root in my path. I gasp in surprised fright as I land face first into the cold, wet, uncaring ground.I sit up on my hands and knees from the muddy surface. I stare down at it trying to school my face features.

 I bite my lip ignoring the dirty taste as I stare at the little crystal like stones that sparkle as they slip from my eyes and to the dirty water beneath my hands and knees. I fall back on the my ankles and look back up in to the starry night sky. I bring my hands up to my face and try to wipe away the muddy streaks. I stop as I remember what I came out here to do.

I raise my self up from the ground and look into the direction that I was headed in. I wipe my eye's vigorously, as I took off running. Breathing heavily, eyes blood shot I whisper to myself ," Why me?" I run further into the woods trying to escape the pain that I feel burning deep within me.

The furry little ears upon my head twitching at the sound of the snapping twigs under foot and of the low hanging branches that break on contact to my body, leaving angry marks and little scratch's upon my skin. I feel tears start to streak down my face again as I think of the bedrail that marks my heart like a unwanted child. I hear the pounding of my salvation in the distance, that crazes the tree tops and my broken heart like a long lost lover.

I break through the last of the grabby branches. I stumble into the clearing, nearly falling to my knees in relief, as I began letting the tears fall more freely at the site of my safe heaven...

OoO Asami's P.O.V. OoO

I sigh as climbed out of my tent. I look up at the glowing night sky. I turn back to thhe grey tent and reach in and pull out my a my sword. I pull the strap's around my waist and buckle it to my belt, as I start to walk toward a low hanging branch I pull a dark looking cloak and wrapped it around my shoulders as it flapped softly around the dark brown boots that I wore. I buckle the strap that kept each side together. I pull the hood over my head as I glance back at my sleepng gaurds.

I quickly turn my gaze back over to the dark forest. I start walking through the claw like branchs. I look around my surroundings as my ears twitched at the sound of rushing water. I start a track downward, that's steep with trees.

As I reach the end of the clearing I get a wiff of one of the most delicious scents I have ever smelt. I crouch low in a predator stanch, as I reach the last under brush. I peek through the little opening and into the seemingly glowing water fall that is centered in the middle of the clearing.I glance around as I sniff the wind looking for the heavenly, husky scent that grazed past my deleicate human\Panther nose.

I quickly whipp my head in the direction of a splashing sound. I gap at the sight before me. There aflaot in the middle of the softly reflected moonlit water was a petite looking boy who's eyes were shut in what looked like a peaceful feature. I couldn't help but wonder what that face would look like when experiencing a pleasurable bliss. I shook the thought out f my head. But it still flashed in the back of my mind like a portirat that can never be washed away.

I glance at the boy as I realized why the smell was getting to me. I smirk, 'So he's a little omega.' I sniffed the air again, my pants were starting to tigten as I realized the little angel in front of me was getting close to his heat. I lick my lips, as I realize there is no alpha scent upon him.

'Snap' I freeze at the sound that came from bellow me. "Who's there?" Come's the hesitated words of the bathing omega. I think as I consider coming out and chancing the omega running away or scaring him.

I pull my hood off as I step out of the shadows and into the softly glowing moonlight. I softly walk twards him. When I see him tense even more, I stop. "It's okay I didn't mean to spy, you see I was walking when I smelt you...I thought I'd come to check on you since I didn't smell an alpha with you." I lied as I walked little closer. He relaxed alittle at my words but I could still see the apprehension in his beautifully expressive eyes. As I reach the bank I could see his tail curl between his creamy looking thighs, and his arms wrapped around his chest as if to hide his tiny little nipples through the crystal clear water. I try to bite back a smirk as I see a blush develop on the little omega's plump, shiny cheeks.

I take off my cloak and folded it over my arm and offered it to the little omega, as I looked away politely so he could get out from under the water and put the cloak on. I hear the sloshing sound of the water moving, I imagine the creamy flesh that is slowly departing from the silky water, little droplets siding over the smooth milky skin. "So..." I'm snapped from my thoughts as I turn slightly to face the little angel that was wrapped up in my dark as night cloak. "I'm Takaba, Akihito Takaba." He says with a gentle smile. I surprise myself by returning said small smile with a fleetng one of my own. "I'm Asami, Ryuichi Asami." And with that I reaized just how hard I fell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incase your wondering there will be crossovers in this story for instints the king and queen are from naruto,the king is Sasuke a alpha and the Queen is Naruto an omega. There will be more crossed over pairings soon. HOPE YA'LL LIKED IT!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I havn't updated in well... a really, really long time':

   OoO Asami's POV OoO

   "So what are you doing here I don't belive I have seen you before? I diffently would have remembered so..." Hearing Aki whisper the last part I smirk down on the petite omega who's eyes widen with a blush at having realized I heard him. We have been sitting in silence since are first meeting side by side watching the stars dance gleefully above are heads and around the crescent moon.  To be honest had expected him to have run away with a promise to return my cloak after knowing my name or if having known my name and blood line having tried to flirt or show his neck in submission. "Well little one I am on a buisness trip I have some 'people' to talk to."

      I look deeply into the young youths eyes distracted by the color of the iris's 'Capri' blue color... it may be my new favorite color besides my little mates silvery gold hair. "Now that I have answered your question its only fair that you tell me what you are doing naked in the middle of the night while swiming in a what couldn't even be considered a lake." I question while raising an eyebrow.

      He looks away and down at the lake with a far away look in his eyes. "My dad is trying to mate me with a abusive, man-slut. That is only intrested in me because I am a purebreed omega and I have no intrest in him at all like the rest of the sluts in my kingdom." I was shocked at this revelation of news. 'He is a purebreed!!!!!' I exclaim in my head in astonishment. 'My future mate is a purebreed.' I moan in my head because now I could mate with him without problems... Well all excepet for  one measly problem. "Why would your father do such a thing you are free to do as you please, are you not." I state while putting a finger under his chin and raise it up so that are faces are not only close but also to where he is forced to look me in the eye. We gaze into each others eyes. "How old are you Aki?" I whisper as the air around us starts to fill heavy.

      "19..." He says breathlessly as the space between us slowly becomes none existent. "Really that seems old enough to me  be able to choose someone worthy of ones self." I speak softly as to not startle my little angel from his enchantment as I close the rest of the distance while grazing his soft cheek. It felt orgazmic as my lips touch the softest surface ever to be created as I had his glassy eyes entertained with steady stare. We slowly move are lips together in a slow tender kiss.

      Aki squeezes his eyes shut in embarsehment at having kissed a stranger. Asami could tell he wanted to pull away but was to blissed out to actually do so. We part after a minute and I wait for aki to open his eyes. Ever so slowly Asami sees pale lids pull away to  show the capri in Aki's eyes was dilated to where it was no more than a band stretched around a black ball on the outer tips of said pupil. I pull him into my arms and whisper, "Meet me here tomorrow night at 11:30." I don't wait for a reply as I kiss his lips once more in parting before darting off into the woods back in the direction I came...

OoO TIME SKIP AKI AT HOME(came in through window before guards could catch him climbing the wall.)OoO

      I couldn't think straight as I let my fingers stray to my lips. Before blushing furiously and rolling to my side only for my eyes to fall on the cloak I had taken off before entring the shower to clean my self of germs and to ready for a restles sleep.

      I couldn't help but think back to those entrapping eyes. A sigh escapes pass my plush lips I don't know if I should trust him or not. The reason I had allowed and encouraged the kiss was because even as handsome as he was unlike Sakazaki he smelt clean as if he had not mated with anyone. Unsurprisingly if truth be told Asami did not seem like one to whore him self out even if he had kissed me it made no difference at the fact that he didn't touch me in any alarming way or deepen the kiss. He could have taken advantage of me and yet all he did was kiss me gently with a promse to meet again the next night.

Letting my gaze fall on the innocent piece of clothing laying on the chair. Getting up and walking over to the chair I pulled it up to my face and in haled deeply the rich scent of the mysteriousman named, Asami Ryuichi. I crawl back into bed and close my eyes while holding the cape tightly to my chest I felt like rolling in it to get my smell all over it and mark my 'territory' but in truth I knew I would have to return it to it's rightful owner and had just wanted to have the owner more then the cloth to smell like me.

      Letting out a sigh as I settle with the clothing held tightly to my chest, my eyes fall shut with a silent promise to not fall anymore in love with Asami than he already was... if only he knew it was to late to not fall in love as he was already to deep to come back from loving him...

OoO Asami's POV OoO

\-----

     Secretly I had follwed my precious angel home just to make sure he arrived safely... and of corse to know where he lived just in case Aki didn't show tomorrow. I had just reached the place where me and my men were camping for the night. I know being a prince here for a peace treaty I could just as easily slept in the palace but it felt calmer in the woods and now I had another reason to stay outside so I can easily meet 'MY' Aki to my hearts content as I won't be caught sneeking out of the palace. I took off my remaining clothes so that I would be able to lay bare in my fancy tent and have access to feel the wind that crept in throught the tiny holes in the sides of the tent.

     Any way back to what I was sayng, the original reason as to why me and my men were sleeping outside was because I hadn't felt comfortable sleeping while I was in new territories that could strike at any time even if the King and Queen were kind 'Only the Queen was nice' enough to offer a small cottage near the woods. And I had turned them down because logically they could hide in the back of the woods while were not looking and it would be over withen secounds wether we or they won, things would not mend well for anyone.

     But know I had a mission more important to me then a treaty... I had finally found a mate to quinch my hunger if by the small kiss was anything to go by he was in trapped with me as well. He may not know it yet but he will, oh yes he will... I will get him to come back with me if its the last thing I do. But first I will need to fight off compition to get Aki under and a plan on how I will get the King and Queen to let me court of there only purebreed omega in there kingdom... The treaty first I will have to make it to where I wll take a mate of my choosing as an act to seal the deal of cousre the little omega will be aloud to turn me down if 'he' or she wishes. 

     I will get them to accept this as a rule and if they ask I shall tell them the truth well an edited versions of why my parents and I have made this a regulation. Because I am in love with someone who is being forced into marriage with a sleaze ball that is unworthy of my angel's attention.

     Asami's smirk can be seen ith it's pearly white teeth. Asami's last lingering thoughts were,'I woun't let any man-slut steal my little mate from me!!! Tomorrow I shall ask Aki who 'was' he suppose to marry and what 'was' the 'thing' worth in the society here. So I can rip it away from him as a harsh puishment so he will learn his lesson on not to mess with my mate.'

      OoO SOMEWHERE ELSE OoO

      Sakazaki felt shiver go down his spine but shrugged it off as nothing as he turned back to pounding away in to a little whore with blond hair nowhere near as beautiful for his latest obsession. Smirking as he replaces this sluts face with the insanely innocent face of his target... 

     He didn't know just how dead he and his future would be in the next few days to come.


	3. The wait

OoO Asami's pov OoO

I sigh for the millionth time exasperated at the slow pass of time and how cuddly and mushy the King and Queen were. Watching Naruto snuggle up to Sasuke and blush every 5 minutes was starting to get to me. Mostly because I have to wait until tonight to see my precious purebred and because they were making this whole process longer than needs be. I would much rather be out looking for a courting gift for my future mate. But no instead I have to watch these love birds mark each other up. "Can we please get back on topic your highness we have much to discuss." He speak clearly and take amusement in the way the queen jumps and turns tomato red. The king just nods and puts back on a mask of seriousness before looking me in the eye. 

"Right please excuse me my mate and I get carried away sometimes. Now about what you put in the contract, I don't remember this being their yesterday." I see the king raise an eyebrow before I nod in assets and look him in the eye. "Yes well you see I thought about it and what better way to seal a contract then through marriage to one of your purebreds." I lean back in my chair. I see the queen glance nervously to her king. "I see... Well seeing as we only have one other purebred still without a mate I guess you must mean him." The king takes on a look of thoughtfulness and looks me in the eye. We stare at each other for a few moments before he closes his eyes with a sigh. "Well I don't think we should sign this without you meeting with him in our presence." He glances to his mate who still holds a look of worry. As he glances back at me with a hard look. But if you do anything to upset or hurt this omega than you will rewrite the treaty or it will completely be abandoned, depending on how you treat him." This meeting is adjourned I will see you tomorrow with an update on when you shall meet with him." We both stood up and bowed our heads. Turning around with a gleam in my eyes I think, 'Now all I have to do is get rid of an insignificant bug.'

OoO Akihito's POV OoO

I glance over my should at the cloak that is laying on my bed, quickly making up my mind I walk over to my bed and pick it up. I raise it to my face to softly smell it. A small smile graces my face as golden eyes appear. I can't wait for tonight. A knock on my door shakes me out of my daydream. "Yes?" I answer with hesiation. "Master Sazumaki is here for you Akihito-sama." Answers a squeaky voice. With a sigh I tell her I'll be down in a moment. I glance at the cloak before smirking as an idea starts to form. I hurriedly put on the cloak and make my way down the marble stairs. I see the man-whore hitting on the servent that had came to get me. Seeing as the girl looked uncomfortable I coughed lightly. Seeing shit colored eyes turn my way, fill with lust as he see's me makes me want to throw up. "Ah, Aki-chan I've been waiting." He takes a step towards me with his arms raised in the motion of hugging me. I side step him with a snare and walk over the servant to grab my shoes. As I put them on a shadow falls over me. "What is this a peice of old garbage from one of your little pets." A voice growels from behind me and I look over my shoulder at him, And see him staring at the cloak. I responded with as much reserve as I can. "No, this is from one of my other suitors and are you blind obviously this 'garbage' cost more then your person and title put together." I can't help but add the snarky comment. As I open the door, I look at him with a raised eyebrow. "Well are we going, I would like to get this over with please." I turn my back to him and head to the market wishing for night to come sooner so I can see my prince again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short but I'll try to update another one this week. Oh by the way I'M BACK!!!!


	4. Market part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami and Akihito run it to each other at the market. And Akihito's 'trash' is unknowingly making the plans of it's removal more painful and slow.

XP Sakazaki POV XP

 

I grunt with a shift as the feeling of danger overcomes me. I glance around once more before giving up. 'I'm probably just imagining it. I go back to staring at the nice piece of ass that's bent over the table in front of me just begging to be taken. "You know princess it's as if you wish to segment our mating bond right here in front of everybody to show that your mine." I whisper in the ear of my slut.

(Because I can't stand to write in his POV I made it short. Don't expect to see his POV often though.)

OoO Akihi's POV OoO 

I jump at the feel of giant hands on my waist. I push them off and shove his chest so that he has to take a few steps back in surprise. The look of offense his helirious in the fact that my action's shouldn't surprise him as I have made my dislike known several times since we met. "Please show some self control. After all no omega would want an Alpha who can't show some self control." I snark back as I turn my back to him and buy the item that had caught my attention. I blush as I pray to the gods that MY ALPHA will like it. I know that it isn't custom for the omega to give a courting gift first. But fuck traditions, they won't stop me from giving him this gift. Besides if he dosn't like me in that way then I'll tell him it's just a gift of gratitude. Thanking the shop worker, I head for the door and take a deep breath. Being stuck in a room with an alpha you constantly smells of dried cum starts to overwhelm one's senses.

A stand selling ice cream catch's my eye and I walk over. Digging around in my satchel I pull out the necessary amount and get a strawberry cone. (Yum strawberry;p) As I go to lick it I glance in a random direction as Sakazaki starts to make crude comments about how omega's shouldn't be allowed to eat sweets. I think two words. 'Fuck You.' 'I mean if I want to eat fucking sweets then I'll eat some. No one is going to-' My line of thought is cut off as gold clashes with mine. Gold nothing but gold and a handsome face catch my attention. I glance away with a blush and down at my ice cream in embarrassment. 'What will he think of me. An omega eating ice cream and it's passed the appropriate time for a midday snack.' I take a chance to look back up, and see an amused glance. The gaze has a hidden meaning that I can't decipher but it isn't bad, it make's me shiver in way that only the man holding the gaze can.

OoO Asami's POV OoO

Dirt poor. Ugly pig. Unworthy. These are only the minimum of the things that could be used to describe my little one's... 'Suitor' it even pain's me to say the word. What time of father would give their treasure to such a creature. I glare death in to the back of this trash's head watching him toch want is MINE makes me want to tear into him. At the comment of my mate I calm, watching as something is handed to him. I see him blush and walk out of the small shop. He heads over to an ice cream stand with a sign that reads Frostbite. Lovely red covers those supple cheeks as are eyes meet. The world slows down and for a second I forget about my worries, my problems, and murdering thought's of a so called Alpha who has absolutely no right to hold that tittle or to be considered a suitable mate for my precious angle. He'd be dead right now and my mate raped or killed if it was left to him to watch out for my little one's well-being. The beautiful jewel like eyes shift from mine, then down, and finally back up at me. I see every emotion clear as day, I let my mask drop and lay my self bear to the only one who could successfully capture my heart. Then I take a step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO SORRY I was hoping to update sooner but couldn't find time.,o@o, I'm updating right now in my sisters bedroom because this is the only quite place in her house since everyone is having a party for her birthday. Their all rushing me so I have to settle for what I wrote.-_-' I'll find some time tonight or tomorrow to proof read it. SORRY!!!


End file.
